


(Aerial) Silks So Heavenly Soft

by Marinia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aerial silks, Athletic Sides, Canon Compliant, Casually Powerful Roman, Cheesy, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit is Gay, Disney References, Established Relationship, Flirting, Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Flirty Deceit Sanders, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, One Shot, Roman Is Doing Aerial Silks, Smitten Deceit, Trust Kink, ish, they do aerial silks together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: Dante finds Roman doing aerial silks, and he is... intrigued. Little does he know that his Prince is all too happy to drag him into this dance.And with Roman looking at him so sweetly, so impishly... how could he refuse?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 101





	(Aerial) Silks So Heavenly Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful work was inspired by Rosa's artwork, which you can find here: https://sweetest-honeybee.tumblr.com/post/188885758127/roceit-aerial-silks 
> 
> She gave me the permission to write this, and I had a blast doing it, and shall hope that it lives up to her work! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated and will be replied to! <3

Roman hummed as he let the silk straps run over his hands, across his palms, wrapped in red to pull himself up, music building oh-so slowly. The mat was cold under his feet, and then it wasn't- there was only air and silk, and he let his feet twist in the fabric, to climb up, further and further away from the ground. The music grew louder. 

He twisted his body, legs over his head, split and wide, before they wrapped around the silks above him in a perfect seat- one leg over the other, lounging primly on a throne rather than hanging in the air. 

Looking towards the mirror, he reached out a hand, arching his back and smiling, bright and only a slight bit tense. Listening to the music, waiting. 

His head was turning red, but he'd wrapped his feet around the silk, throwing himself over them, hair flying and being tossed around as he shot upwards- his hands found the silks. He threw his head back, allowing himself a smile before climbing up even further, the ground shrinking beneath him, until he almost stood. Until he could shake the silks off one leg, the other had a nice shackle around the ankle. He stretched the freed leg forwards, toes perfectly pointed. 

His grip tightened, and he leaned back, back twisting backwards, body bending into a sickle shape, the stretched leg folding in, foot at the knee, still perfectly poised.

He kept the pose, for just a few seconds, breath calming, before turning into himself, before reaching his knees up to his chest, and the over, twisting upwards, even higher. His feet twirled around the silks, until he had a secure grip, and- as the singer reached the highest note- he let go, falling down until all he was held up by was the silk around his pointed feet. He couldn't hold back a laugh. 

Didn't hear the gasp from the man in the entryway, watching in rapt fascination. 

* * *

Dante leant against the doorway, giving himself a nonchalant air, even as his breath caught. He watched Roman swing up the silk, hands running over the red like a love's skin, before slowly easing into the splits. Dante could swear the dancer's thighs trembled with effort, and his mouth grew dry. 

Roman held himself up with one hand, before moving again, silks swinging around the room, wrapping around his legs, holding him aloft. Roman stretched his arms out, towards his sides, and Dante yearned to be closer, to be able to hold him and help him and steady him-

But Roman was already moving again, and Dante was caught watching, was caught in place and unable to move. Roman twisted through the air, body bending and holding and _flying_. Dante couldn’t tear his eyes away. Roman moved through different poses, without effort at all, grins and exclamations only adding to the ethereal sheen surrounding him. Dante was falling, all over again. 

Roman looked like a fae, like a siren, like he held Dante’s heart in his hands, and he _did,_ God, he did. Seeing him like this, Dante cherished the locket over his heart even more, the promise they’d shared. 

When Roman eventually climbed down, when he eventually descended back to the ground, submitting to the laws of yet gravity again, Dante was there to catch him. To hold him up, to spin him around and hear him laugh. His skin was sweaty under Dante’s hands, and his face red with exertion. He was gorgeous. 

Roman laughed still when his feet reached the ground again. "You don't have to play the voyeur, you know," he teased, and Dante wanted to protest, but Roman kissed the words off his lips. 

Dante returned it, easily, eagerly, until they parted, and Roman wasn't the only one out of breath anymore. "Oh? You want me to be your audience, darling?" Dante murmure into the tiny space between them. 

Roman grinned, sharp and sweet and sly. "Oh, I want you to be my _partner_."

"I thought I already was?" Dante asked, thinking himself very clever, even as he eyed the silks with something akin to fear.

Roman giggled, wrapping his arms around Dante. "You know I can carry you just as well?" 

"You know that I am a snake and not a raptor." 

Roman blushed- not that you could see much of it, on his already reddened skin. "You think me a bird of prey?"

Dante smiled, soft and besotten, open in a way unique to them. "You sure caught me."

Neither could say who leaned into the kiss, but it was Roman who started speaking first once they’d parted, fingers running through soft hair and over smooth scales. "Let me hold you then. I won't let you fall, I promise." 

"So you do," Dante replied, and as Roman looked up at him, he sighed. I should be annoyed; it just sounded fond. "I will demand for you to coddle me when this goes wrong." 

_"If,"_ Roman sang, already dancing off to the side. He had an outfit and an easy choreography prepared for this exact moment. It'd be _glorious_.

Dante practically flinched when the music came on and Roman gave him something to wear. Having his scales exposed and even pronounced by virtue of the cut alone… it was both exhilarating and nerve-wrecking. 

But soon enough, Roman had returned, letting one of his hands run over the silk ropes, gold bleeding from his hands and coloring the entirety of both fabric planes. “So it fits us both,” he smiled, and Dante was oh-so soft. 

"You're just too cheesy," the Dark Side murmured, stepping just slightly too close. The silks draping around Roman as the Prince pulled them closer. 

He looked almost small, with the silks over him, but his laugh was positively impish. "Oh, but you say that like you don't adore it, my love," he grinned, and pulled the silks along with him as he took Dante's hands, wrapping the binds around his hands. "So you don't fall for me too badly," Roman teased. 

"I fear it's too late for that," Dante grinned, all razor sharp teeth and molten caramel eyes. 

Roman smiled, his red on his cheeks, making him glow. He was beautiful. "Well, good that I'll keep you up on cloud nine, then."

Dante laughed at that, a nervous edge tinging it as he felt the fabric cutting into his skin, protective, but- what if he'd fall? The caramel in his eyes froze with nerves, and Roman saw, worry lining up between his brows. "Love, you can tell me if you don't want to do this," he muttered, hands stilling, warm fingertips resting on Dante's skin, warming him. 

Dante sighed, fingers curling to hold Roman's hands. "I do want to, it seems just- rather perilous, dear." 

"Well, there are soft mats under us," they materialized under their feet as the words were spoken," and air soft enough to break our fall," the air around them turned mellow, almost like water, guaranteeing a gentle fall, an easy climb, "will that be enough to quell your worry? Or shall I think of a throne, and let you watch a royally divine show?" Roman's smile was soft and sweet. 

Dante kissed it before he could think about it, twin smiles pressing against each other, a peck more than anything. His scales glowed in the light as they seperated. "Oh, I wouldn't leave you all alone, darling. I shall endeavour to meet your grandeur with my own finesse." 

"A snake like you, I'm sure you'll be successful," Roman giggled, hands already back on the silks.

He wrapped the bands around both of Dante's palms, a secure band, before starting to tell him how to move and pose- it was difficult, and Dante's admiration grew as Roman climbed around him, quick and nimble, like he was made of air, a ghost come just to tempt him, the supposed master of lies, the snake of Eden. 

But the Prince had dazzling eyes and a swift tongue, was the ruler of creation and of wishes, could read them off your heart, could fulfill them with a wave of the hand and a kiss to the cheek. 

Really, the snake had to fall for his charmer.

But he stood in the air now, aloft and unsure. He was still moving, though, still following the gentle instructions of his love, twisting and falling and gracefully posing. The two lover birds exchanged gasping quips and teasing winks.

They climbed and posed and twisted, steadily higher, steadily entangled with each other, steadily exchanging kisses, steadily flowing closer together and then apart, only to reach out again. The air was growing softer, loosing it's jelly quality, threatening gravity should they fall, but Dante didn't fear or fret, trusted the silks and the man holding him.

Only when Roman suggested an entirely different idea did his nerves return; but Roman smiled and his cheeks were red with exertion and he couldn't have refused him if he'd tried.

So he took hold of the silks, climbing just a bit higher, feet finding security in the bands as one hand was still holding Roman's, the Prince holding himself further down, seeming almost destined to fall, until Dante was high enough, and he really fell-

He let go of the silk, and was only hanging by Dante's hand, swinging up and up and up, with verve, until his legs crossed over Dante's waist. A huff escaped the Snake at the sudden weight, he himself lying in the silks. Roman leaned up to reach around his neck, holding onto him, his legs sliding down so they tangled together. Dante let go of Roman's hand to reach around his waist. 

They were both red-faced and panting, Dante's muscles were straining, his face showing his nerves, but still they felt light, like a fae with missing wings.

"Do you trust me," Roman whispered, Roman gasped, and Dante's breath was stolen away. 

"Yes," he whispered, he gasped, and one of Roman's hands left his neck, and he leaned back, eyes closed like there was no doubt in the world that Dante would hold him, and Dante froze in the air- eyes ripped open like a doe in the headlights, hands twisting, shaking, in the silks.

But Roman didn't fall, and Roman looked like a mirage, like a dream, like a miracle and like a Prince; like his Prince, and his grip lost its franticism, and his eyes turned adoring, as he watched Roman lean into the gravity trying to pull him down, held up only by Dante. 

It was naive, to trust a snake to be so steadfast, but... Dante couldn't even imagine letting his darling fall, letting him go.

And when Roman opened his eyes, when he reached up with a dazed look on his face, when he held his love in his arms... Dante kissed him, smiling as the haze in Roman's eyes deepened, as he could make the Prince gasp, until the world around them disappeared. 

Dante almost let go of the silks, if only to pull Roman closer, but- Roman trusted him to hold him up, and he would never break that trust. So he only pressed into the kiss as far as he could without threatening a fall. So he separated from Roman, both of them panting. So they kept reaching out to one another even as they climbed down. 

Until they stood on cloudy soft mats. Until they could properly hold each other again as they kissed, tender and sweet. Until they fell down on a couch that materialized out of nowhere for them to fall unto, and they curled closely together, hugged together, breaths calming and evening out. 

Until Roman fell asleep on Dante's chest, tired out after a long day, and Dante played with his hair up until his own eyes closed and he fell to the land of dreams that his Prince had created. To walk with him on paths of fantastical ideas or fly through swarms of infinite possibilities. Or to sit together on the clouds, feeling the winds brush through their hair as they curled closer together, hands entangled together, never wanting to part.


End file.
